supernatrual love in gravity falls
by cammyman32
Summary: wendy is a vampire and dipper's a werewolf when they meet what will they think of each other?
1. Chapter 1 wendey's secret

WENDY's P.O.V

I was sitting in the gift shop waiting for dipper and mabel to come so we can go and hang out. I sat there and remembered when I was still human….

: Flashback:

I won I art contest to go to russia I was so excited. My family was taken in a big building it was so pretty inside a girl named Jane took us on a tour of the building. We walked inside a ballroom then the doors slammed shut and three men stood in front for us "so nice for you all to join us" then three other boys came out and they gapped a person and bit there neck. Then one of the older ones stepped in front of me "you are going to have great powers come and join us" then he bit me. I started to scream I felt like I was on fire after an hour it stopped they were gone so I and ran out of the building I ran, and ran and ran until I got to the town called I ran into the woods my farther stopped me "DARLING WHAT HAPPENED!" we imeadly went to the hosptail

End of Flashback

And that's how it started then the twins walked walked in "come on let's go" I said then we ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 dipper's secret

**WENDEY'S AND DIPPER'S P.V.O**

**me and the guys were hanging out and I was thinking "i cant keep this secret forever I need to tell atleast some one...I KNOW!"**

**dipper and wendey walked up to each other**

"**hey doctor fun times" wendey greeted at dipper**

"**...hey wendey..." dipper greeted at wendey**

"**listen I was thinking do you want to go out tonight" wendey asked dipper**

"**sure I was thinking of that as well" dipper ansewred**

"**SWEET" wendey said**

"**ok I...I geuss we'll see each other to night" dipper said**

**wendey walked away dipper turned around but mabel stopped him**

"**DIPPER ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T REAVL YOUR..." MABEL SHOUTED BUT WAS STOPED BY HIM.**

"**it's ok mabel she will understand and I know what im doing" dipper replied**

**DIPPER'S P.V.O**

"**i will never forget the day when I changed" dipper thought of the first night**

**FLASH-BACK**

"Uh. W-where am I?" I looked around. "how did I get here? the last thing that I remember is that I fell asleep at the hospital. "I brought you here." I looked to see a silver wolf with green eyes.

"AHH!" I screamed.

"Woah, calm down kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"You'd hate me if I told you who I am, and I brought you here because you're a werewolf."

"Yeah I already figured that out."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

Sigh, "You might transform tonight."

"Wait you mean like, werewolf transformation?"

"Yeah and um, I can't help you through it."

"So, let me get this straight, I might transform into a werewolf tonight, and it's really painful?"

"Yes."

I can't believe this.

"O-ok, um, so uh any moment now?"

He didn't reply, he just stared at the moon, then he just backed away.

Then it happened.

I felt like something was crawling down my spine, and my spine started growing, and at the bottom was a huge Brown blob. Then I felt like I was having a migraine. My head felt like it was going to explode. I just stayed there. Then I looked at my hands to see that they were growing fur, and my fingers were morphing together. Then, with one hand, I reached up to touch the top of my head, to feel something poking out of my hair. I grabbed it, to feel pain, so I let it go, and traced it with my finger. It's a wolf ear. Great. I have wolf ears and paws. Then I sit down to feel something under me. I jump up and look behind me to see a wolf tail. You remember that huge Brown blob? yeah, that's it. It was a big long brown wolf tail. I looked around me to see little shreds of cloth. I walked over to that river to see my reflection. A brown wolf with electric yellow eyes stared back at me. I'm a Brown wolf with electric yellow eyes, and I have a tail that's about 2 and a half inches long.

I looked at my tail, sadly.

"We should get started."

"Yeah."

FLASH-BACK OVER

"but wait what if wendey's something supernatrul I didin't want to do it but I had to" dipper said.


	3. Chapter 3 wendey and dipper meet part 1

WENDEY'S P.V.O

I sat there on gravity falls waterfalls cliff waiting for dipper to come but It was seconds and minutes and hours for dipper to come my red pupils wacthed the town of gravity falls but I was worried about dipper and not to mention angry because he was taking a long time but something hit her about a month ago.

**FLASH-BACK**

**"Is he ok? Oh please tell me he's ok!"**

**"Dudes that bite looks pretty serious"**

**"How much is this gonna cost me?-eh I mean what horrible tragedy, my poor grand-nephew!"**

"**iv'e got say i fell bad for dipper" **

**dipper slowly opened his eyes. as well he could tell it was next morning, thanks to the sun's rays that shined through the window and right into his eyes. Mable threw her arms around her brother's neck and squeezed him tightly in a vice grip.**

**"Oh-my-god-I'm-so-glad-your-ok-I-thought-you-were- dead-and-Grunkle Stan-said-we-should-just-bury-you-and-say-you-just -ran-away-"**

**"Mabel, slow down and stop crushing me!" Dipper wheezed out "Wait what did Grunkle Stan say?"**

**"Hey sport good to see you're still kicking!" Stan cut in; lightly punching his arm**

**"Dude you were like, totally bleeding all over the place and junk" Soos commented "It was kinda gross, but the dudes here at the hospital had enough blood to fix you right up"**

**"I thought I was going die" Dipper said aloud "Thanks for saving me guys"**

**"I might die instead; I just saw the hospital bill" Stan added "Which you are so gonna work your butt off to pay me back for"**

**"So did you get attacked by the thing you were looking for?" Mabel asked**

**"No, it was something else" Dipper replied "It was a wolf"**

**FLASH-BACK OVER**

"**i...i don't get it that wolf could have been a...a" I said**

she broke out of her line of thoughts when she heard a deep growl from out of the shadows of the fading light within the forest. She froze in place and began to look around the area around her in order to find the origin of the growl came from. It never really crossed her mind about whatever could be lurking in these woods whenever she went on one of her nature walks, but if she survived whatever was watching her, she'd make a mental note of bringing her father's axe with her.

Wendy heard another deep growl, but this time could figure out where the sound was going from: behind her. She spun around to see what was hunting her and gasped in fear at the sight the animal that slowly walked out of underbrush, it was a mountain lion (before we can continue vampires are powerful but not powerful to beat mountin loins and other types of loin) and by the look in its eyes i knew that it had the full intention of making her its prey. The predator crouched down and pounced at me, but I managed to drive out of the way at the last second. As the big cat stumbled to get back on its feet, I quickly got back up and ran off further into the woods, I was too far away from my home and turning back was not an option, her only hope was for her to find someplace safe and wait until the beast lost interest in hunting her, the problem with that plan was that it was pretty hard to find someplace safe from a large cat in a forest like this.

She knew the mountain lion was gaining on her as she ran and was beginning to fear the idea of dyeing such a horrible way at the claws of this animal, but suddenly a small ray of hope came in the form of a hollowed out log that was only a few feet in front of her, sure it wasn't much but it was best she could do at the moment. She put all of her energy into her legs and ran to the log, which she dove into its opening and quickly crawled as far back into it as fast as she could. The cougar however still did not give up chasing its prey and dove in after the girl, while it was a tight fit for the big cat, it still managed to at least get its front half inside of it. The predator started to swipe furiously at the red-head, to which she retaliated by kicking the cat with all her strength and screaming my lungs out.

Then without warning, something big grabbed onto the bottom half of the cougar with a loud and began to drag it out of the log and dangled it in the air, all the while the now helpless hunter yowled in both rage and as it started to slash madly at whatever had captured it until a loud ___crunch! _Was heard and the cat instantly went limp. I didn't give a sigh in relief that her attacker was gone; I was hungry any way

"___It's not like I have any better options_" I mused mentally"___here goes nothing_" baring my teeth

With that I hurriedly climbed out of the other end of log and got to her feet in order to once again run. Standing in front of her, was a wolf. The wolf had glowing yellow eyes and it had a tail that's about 2 and a half inches long with brown jet fur and very sharp teeth, I also noticed the clothes it was wearing.I'ts head turned away from the teenager as it continued to devour the cougar much was the ginger haired girl's brain was screaming at her to run but her legs because I hates wolfs as she's a vampire she still gazed in a mixture of horror and amazement at the monster I once thought only to have existed in story books.

The wolf suddenly started to sniff the air around it and then slowly turned to face the petrified teen, showing its bright yellow eyes to her as well as its white sharp shaped jaws that where now bloodstained from its newest kill. The beast let out a loud roar las it leaned its head forward toward the girl, who started to kill the beast, all she could do was close her eyes tightly and wait to treid be devoured... sarcastically, but after a few seconds, she felt not even so much as a nip on her body. Confused by this, she opened her eyes again and saw that the wolf was looking at her in almost a curious fashion, as if unsure what do with her.

"Y-you're not going to eat me?" the red-head asked, as if she was going to get an answer from the blood thristy beast

The wolf moved its head back a bit, allowing the vampire to stand back up and now be only inches away from the face. At this point she was downright dumbfounded at what to expect next from this monster as the two of them examined one another. Then Wendy's eyes caught something big on the baseball cap, something that made her gasp in shock at the sight of it and made her mind spin.

There on the wolf's baseball cap, was a blue pine tree.


	4. Chapter 4 wendey and dipper meet part 2

Wendy stood there, amazed by not only the werewolf that was right in front of her, but also the fact that this very werewolf maybe be her friend. She leaned closer to the blood thirsty beast's baseball cap to get a better look at the makings. Sure enough it looked identical to Dipper's cap, but the teen still was in denial that the boy and the beast. Wendy just had to find out.

"Dipper, is that really you?" she curiously asked the behemoth

The werewolf's whole body jerked backwards, as if shocked that it had been called by that name. The beast then hung its head low, almost as if it was ashamed and turned its gaze away from the teenager/vampire. Even though the monster could not speak, just by those actions alone; Wendy knew in an instant that this creature was indeed her young friend.

"Oh my god…" she gasped "why did this had to happen to you"

Dipper of course was unable to say anything to the girl and did not make eye contact with her again. Dipper got back on all fours he was still someone the red-head cared deeply about and she refused to leave his side in his obvious time of need.

"Wait, please don't go!" she pleaded to the werewolf "I want to help you!"

The beast gave one last sorrowful look back at her before launching itself into the forest, leaving the girl alone and confused in the forest. Wendy had no clue as to what to do next, she obviously needed help in order to figure out how Dipper become a monster as well as her and help find a; fortunately for her, she knew a certain group of people who have dealt with these types of things before and she had a sneaking suspicion that they might have already have an idea as to what really happened to Dipper.

"___Tomorrow, I'm getting some answers" _she thought to herself before heading back home


End file.
